


Pühavesi On Otsas !

by ThatAlienGirl666



Category: kkk - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Featuring spanish mafia, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex, and strict dads with connections to spanish mafia
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAlienGirl666/pseuds/ThatAlienGirl666
Summary: Pühavesi On Otsas! ehk kogumik toredaid homoseksuaalseid jutukesi inimestest, kes on tegelikult sirged nagu spagetid.Või vähemalt niikaua, kuni nad märjaks lähevad.Enamus sellest raamatust on fanfictionid minu sõpradest, põhimõtteliselt on see kõik suur paks inside-joke.
Relationships: Anett Robinson/Rasmus, Marcus/Robin, Martten/Lil Xan





	1. Sokid || Martten/Lil Xan

_"Xans don't make you,_   
_Xans gon' take you,_   
_Xans gon' fake you,_   
_And-,"_

"XANS GONNA BETRAY YOU!" Martten kisendab vaevatult täiest kõrist kaasa, sest sõnad on talle juba ammu nende kümnete- ei, isegi sadade kuulamistega ajju kulunud nii, et ta saaks terve laulu unepealt ette vuristada, kui ainult vajadust on. Ta ei suudaks kunagi sellest laulust ära tüdineda, isegi kui 'Betrayed' on juba peaaegu neli aastat vana, mõte loobuda oma lemmiklaulust ärritab Marttenit südamepõhjani. Neil aegadel, kui Lil Xan alles kuulsaks saama hakkas, ei olnud ükski ta lugudest poisile meeltmööda, see juhtus alles aasta hiljem.

Muusika voolab endises rütmis edasi, Martten nüüd ainult ümiseb vaikselt kaasa, liiga keskendunud ja tööhimus, et tal oleks mahti oma suud pruukida.

Olles äsja tähistanud oma seitsmeteistkümnendat sünnipäeva ning saanud maailma parima kingituse, on tal juhtumisi palju asju käsil, veelgi enam, et ta väike vend iga natukese aja tagant teda mängima kutsub. Mitte, et see halb oleks, aga ta ei suuda praegu just kõige selgemalt mõelda.

Martten on juba viimane aasta täiesti teadlik olnud, et tema võrreldamatu lemmiklaulja ja -räppar, Lil Xan, korraldab selle suve alguses Eestis kontserdi, mis juba iseenesest rõõmustab Marttenit lõpmatuseni. Kuid ette kujutada, et ta oli just saanud piletid mainitud üritusele, tundus kõik täielikult uskumatu ja sürreaalne. Ja mitte ka kaks tavalist piletit, vaid üks neist VIP sissepääs, mis lubas tal peale üritust esinejaga personaalselt kohtuda ja pilti teha.

Martteni jaoks oli juhtunu selline suur paks kokkusattumus, sest alles paar kuud tagasi oli ta häbist ja pettumusest pidanud kaarsillalt Emajõkke peakat hüppama, kuna ta oli piletite ostmisega äärmiselt hiljapeale jäänud. Kohe nii, et iga viimnegi pääse oli ammugi välja müüdud ning sellega oli Martteni üksainuke võimalus tema suurimat iidolit kohata läinud.

Kuid mingi ime läbi särab tunneli lõpus soe vastuvõtlik valgus, sest nüüd saab Martten muretult juba nädala pärast läbi Saku Suurhalli uste kõndida ning oma elu kõige meeldejäävamaid ja kaasahaaravamaid hetki nautida.

Kahjuks iga imelise sündmusega kaasneb ka mõni probleem ning seekord oli selleks Martteni lisapilet. Ta esimene valik oli ta hip-hopi ja geipoiste hullust tüdruksõber, kuid viimane just juhtus olema kuskil Islandil vulkaane vallutamas nagu ikka. Plaan B oli olnud Martteni parim sõber Mardu, kuid viimane oli talle kaks minutit tagasi kirjutanud, et ta suhkruissi keelab tal minna.

Nüüd otsib Martten ärevuses kolmandat kandidaati, kuid kõik valikud tunduvad kuidagi ebasobilikud. Miks peab saatus nii kibedalt magus olema?

Ümberringi kostub vali muusika (peamiselt räpp), inimeste alatasane loba, mingite masinate häiriv piiksumine ja eelkõige hele kiljumine, millest on kerge välja sõeluda ärevus ning vaimustus tulevase elamuse ees.

Martten seisab juba teist piinarikast tundi pikas järjekorras, mille lõppu silmapiiril ei paista. Igal pool on higiseid ja lärmakaid inimesi, tundub, et kõiksugu vanuserühmad on siin esindatud, alates kaheteistaastastega ja lõpetades ühe viiekümnese mehikesega, kes näeb välja, nagu oleks ta ülimalt segaduses, et kus ta õieti olema peaks.

Saku Suurhallis, oleks õige vastus. Martten oli oodanud midagi uhkemat kui see vaatepilt, mis talle praegu avanes.

"Yeet," kihistab äkitselt keegi Martteni kõrval, pannes viimase kergelt võpatama. Martteni silmad liiguvad pontsakale punapäisele poisile, kes suure suuga talle vastu irvitab. Martten ainult ohkab, silmad lakke pöörates; ta on väsinud ning veidike pettunud kontserdi korraldamises, seetõttu ta lihtsalt otsustab Kevinit ignoreerida. Muul juhul oleks ta kindlapeale midagi lollakat lausunud, kuid selleks ei tundu õige aeg.

Too kogukam kuueteistaastane on ka ta lapsepõlvesõber, ainus peale Mardu, kellega ta kontakti jäi peale gümnaasiumi astumist. Ning see, et ka Kevin on tuntud kui Soundcloud-räpparite fänn, tegi Martteni valiku veidi lihtsamaks. Peale teda jäi üle veel mõni gümnaasiumist leitud tuttav, kuid nendega Martten nii lähedane polnud, et Lil Xan'i kontserdipileti annaks, isegi kui ta oma raha nendele ei kulutanud. Ta oleks võinud ju pileti kalli raha eest maha müüa, kuid kahjuks tuli see idee Marttenile pähe alles nüüd, kui on juba liiga hilja.

Nii Kevin ja Martten siis siin seisavad, liikudes iga kümne minuti kohta maksimaalselt meetri suure hoone sisemuse poole. Kogu see olukord mõjub kohutavalt halvasti Martteni ootustele, kuid sisimas ta usub, et Lil Xan'i imeline esinemine lööb üle kõigist katsumustest ja kannatustest, mida ta viimase seitsmeteistkümne aasta jooksul tundnud on.

"Pilet,"

"Oh- Aaa... oota, mida?" Martten raputab korra pead ning oma üllatuseks avastab, et kuidagi on ta järjekorra eesotsa sattunud, ilma, et ta seda ise märganud oleks.

"Näidake piletit," uriseb leti taga istuv habemega kiilakas mees uuesti.

Martten kohmitseb sekundi, kuid suudab taskust välja tõmmata kaks paberitükki. Koheselt krahmatakse tal need käest ning mees skanneerib kiiruga mõlemalt QR koodi oma telefoniga.

"Minge," nähvab ta ning Martten ja Kevin ei viivita sekunditki, et edasi liikuda.

Varsti saavad nad mõlemad endale käe peale kena templi ning Martten kaela 'VIP' kirjaga sildi. Enne kui kumbki arugi saab, on nad juba meeletult rahvast täis saalis ning ootavad pingsalt räppari saabumist.

Kevin pomiseb iga minuti tagant mingit arusaamatud loba, kuid Martten on jällegi liiga hõivatud, et talle praegu tähelepanu pöörata. Ta uudishimu täis silmad rändavad aeglaselt mööda ruumi hiiglaslikke seinu ja lage, uurides teda ümbritsevat inimmassi ja lõpuks jõudes lavani, kus paar suvalist inimest edasi-tagasi jooksevad ning midagi sehkendavad. Üks kolmandik saalist, kõige lavapoolsem osa, on mingil põhjusel piiretega eraldatud ning seal on rahva hulk palju väiksem.

Martten märkab, et inimeste sissevool hakkab vaiksemaks jääma, tähendades, et show alguseni ei tohiks veel kaua aega olla. Muidugi suutis Martten võimalikult hilja kohale ka jõuda, sest Tallinnn pidi just sel päeval kubisema Hiina Müüri pikkustest ummikutest.

Äkki koputab keegi Marttenile õlale.

"VIP piletid lähevad sinna," selgitab üks sõbraliku olekuga noorem meesterahvas talle, samal ajal osutades kohtadele päris lava ees. Martten noogutab tänulikult ning hakkab sinnapoole liikuma, jättes vaese Kevini üksi saali tagaotsa, kuid praeguse elevusega ei tule see talle pähegi. Kiirustades, kuid siiski ettevaatlikult pressib Martten edasi, püüdes kaasvaatlejatelt pahaseid pilke. Ta lastakse läbi piirete VIP alasse ning öelda, et Martten on ärevil, oleks hiiglaslik alahindamine. Ta süda taob tohutul kiirusel, kõhus lendab ringi parv näljaseid liblikaid ning üle ta naha jooksevad elektrilises külmavärinad, kõik see kokku paneb Marttenit tahtma õnnest hüppata nagu kaheteistaastane tüdruk, kes äsja oma crush'iga paar sõna vahetas.

Kahtlevalt liigub ta võimalikult lava lähedale ning saab oma õnneks perfektse koha täpselt lava ees, vasakul ääres. VIP publikule mõeldud risküliku inimpopulatsioon on küll minimaalne, kuid see ei tähenda mitte mingil juhul, et Martten oma mugavustsiooni nautida saab, vastupidi, koguaeg togib keegi oma küünarnukiga talle kõhtu või astub valusalt varba peale. Ta ei taha mõeldagi, kui palju rohelist ta vanemad välja käisid, et Marttenile selline võimalus anda.

Emotsioonid kogunevad Marttenisse nagu hunnik pisikesi sipelgaid, ta keha on valmis iga sekund plahvatama. Martten pistab käe tasku ja otsib välja oma telefoni, kuid enne kui ta selle lukust lahtigi teha jõuab, kustuvad saalis tuled ning kogu alles jäänud valgus suunatakse lavale.

Martteni kõrvu jõuab naiselik läbilõikav kisa, kui kõlaritest muusikat kostuma hakkab.

"Slingshot..." sosistab Martten endale nina alla, ta hääl väriseb kui haavaleht.

"I LIKE LEAN, I LIKE DRUGS-"

Martten ei suuda enam ennast ohjeldada ning ta laseb kuuldavale kõige tüdrukulikuma heli, mida ta hääl võimaldab, kui Lil Xan kardinate tagant välja hüppab, ühes käes mikrofon ja teises veepudel, mille sisu ta oma fännide poole välja pritsib.

Paar esimest hetke ei suuda Martten olukorda, milles ta on, hinnatagi. Ta vaatleb vaimustunult endast ainult viie meetri kaugusel seisvat figuuri roosa Xanarchy dressika ja beanie'ga. Imelik, kuidas keegi suudab nii paksult riides olla, kui Martten ainult oma t-särgi ja lühikeste pükstega juba ära sulada tahab.

"I'M LIKE NO, OUTTA SIGHT, I'M LIKE YEAH, OUTTA SIGHT," Lil Xan karjub laulusõnu ning hüppab energiliselt muusikarütmis mööda lava, rahvahulk laulab täiest kõrist kaasa, käed sirutatud üles lae poole, enamusel on ka telefon käes, et vaatemängu filmida ja pildistada.

Martten aga ei pööra väga millelegi tähelepanu, ta on liiga keskendunud Lil Xan'i näole, vähemalt nii palju, kui see ta vaateväljas on. Viimasel on näha ta imelisi pruune lokke mütsi alt välja turritamas, ta oliivirohelised heledad silmad kiirgamas innukust ja entusiasmi.

"PLEASE STAY THE FUCK AWAY, " Lil Xan toetab mikrofoni korraks vastu oma rinda ning tõmbab hinge, kuid seda ainult sekundiks, enne kui ta uuesti laulma hakkab. Kõlaritest mängitakse nagunii Slingshot'i koos sõnadega, niiet publik saab iga hetk Lil Xan'i imelist häält nautida.

"I DON'T POP FUCKIN XANS," Martten on juba unustanud oma endise elevuse, või vähemalt ei pööra ta sellele enam nii suurt tähelepanu. Kõik tundub justkui vaba, andes talle võimaluse end kohe ja praegu välja elada. Just seda ta teebki.

"FUCK THAT SHIT,  
FUCK THAT SHIT,  
FUCK THAT SHIT,  
FUCK THAT SHIT, AH," sellega taganeb Lil Xan paar sammu ning Martteni süda jääb seisma.

Kas ta teeb seda? On ainuke mõte Martteni peas, kuid ta ei saa oma küsimuse üle pikemalt arutleda, sest juba sööstab Lil Xan rahva poole ning hüppab.

On kuulda rõõmu- ja vaimustuskisa, kui Lil Xan'i kätel edasi kantakse, muusika mängib taustal laulu lõupuni. Martten hakkab nüüd juba vaikselt kahetsema, et rohkem saali keskele ei läinud, sest ta jäi tõenäoliselt ilma oma ainsast võimalusest Lil Xan'i katsuda. Järelemõeldes kõlab see väga geilt, mida Martten kindlapeale ei ole.

Lil Xan libistab end publiku kätelt maha ning kiirustades kallistab mõnda lähimat fänni. Järsku aga tahab Martteni maailm õnnest kokku variseda, nähes, et räppar tema suunas kõnnib. Ta peaaegu minestab, kui Lil Xan temast möödub, kuigi väike osa temast tunneb end koheselt pettunult, sest talle ei osutata loodetud tähelepanu.

Martten laseb oma silmadel põrandale vajuda, ta süda ähvardamas rinnast välja hüpata. Miks? Praegune situatsioon on niivõrd mõeldamatu Martteni jaoks, et ta tahab end näpistada, kontrollimaks, kas ta ümbrus mitte uni või kujutelm pole.

"Hey!" vaistlikult tõstab poiss oma pea ja otsib omanikku äsja kuuldud häälele, kui ta silmad kohtuvad kellegi teise omadega. Äkitselt lendab midagi pehmet Martteni suunas, mille ta vaevaga kinni püüab. Lil Xan naeratab, paljastades oma valged hambad, viimase pilk ikka veel kinnitunud Marttenile. See moment mõjub peaaegu igavikuna, vähemalt Martten annaks kõik, et ta selles hetkes kogu oma ülejäänud elu saaks mööda saata. Kahjuks aga pöördub Lil Xan ümber ning ronib tagasi lavale turvamehe abiga, nüüd esimese naturaalselt tumepruunid lokkis juuksed läikimas lilla prožektorivalguse käes.

Vaikselt hakkavad Martteni meeled uuesti läbi laskma keskonna värvinguid, tõmmates ta tagasi reaalusesse. Värisedes langeb ta pilk oma käte vahel olevale esemele, millest ta sõrmed kramplikult kinni hoiavad; roosa puuvillane 'Xanarchy' beanie südame detailiga, valentiinipäeva eri. Just seesama, mis sekundeid tagasi oli Lil Xan'i juuksepahmakale surutud.

Vapustunult surub Martten riidetüki endale vastu põske ning pöörab näoga lava poole, kus Lil Xan juba järgmise tükiga alustab.

Kell näitab, et täpselt kümme minutit on möödunud südaööst ning ka viimasest laulust. Saal tühjeneb, ka laval on ainult kaks inimest, kes seal midagi sätivad ja koristavad. Üldiselt on kontsert läbi, vähemalt enamuse jaoks. Kuid Martteni, ja ka paljude teiste VIP piletite omanikele mitte.

Poole tunni pärast peaks olema meet and greet Lil Xan'i endaga, miks keegi otsustas selle ürituse lõppu ja mitte algusesse paigutada, sellest Martten aru ei saa. Fännid, sealhulgas ka tema, on tüdinenud, samamoodi nagu tõenäoliselt ka räppar ise. Keegi jääb oma töökohast ilma, see on kindel.

Varsti suunatakse nüüdseks mitu korda väiksem rahvamass saalist välja ja mingisse väiksemat sorti ruumi. Muidugi mitte pole see reaalselt väike, vaid lihtsalt tundus sellisena peale Martteni mitut tundi suures kontserdisaalis.

Tekitatakse järjekordne rivi, seekord aga palju lühem ning mitte nii ärritavalt aeglaselt edasi liikuv, sest enne Martteni sisse koondunud ärevus on nüüd enamjaolt kadunud, selle süüdlaseks väsimus. Ootamine ei ole nii kohutav, pigem lõõgastav, andes hetke oma mõtteid koguda.

Kontsert oli suurepärane ning purustas kõik Martteni ootused mitmekümneid kordi, tõrkeid ja probleeme oli nii minimaalselt, et need pole tal enam meeleski ning kokkuvõtteks tasus kõik vaev ja piinarikas ooteaeg seda ära. Martten ei ole ikka veel julgenud oma uuest mütsist korrakski lahti lasta, sest hirm, et keegi tal selle käest krabab, on võimas ja järeleandmatu.

Materjal on pehme ning lõhnab meheliku parfüümi ja higi järgi, mis on üsnagi enesestmõistetav. Ainuüksi see ese teeb Martteni päeva unustamatult perfektseks, ta kavatsused beanie kodus ära raamida ja seinale riputada annavad talle veelgi rohkem põhjuseid, miks kohe naiselikult kiljuma hakata.

Lõpuks jõuab kord ka temani ning Marttenit täidab meeldiv hirm. Ta jälgib, kuidas varem tema ees seisnud umbkaudu viieteistaastane tüdruk ikka ja jälle Lil Xan'i kallistab ning hambad ristis pisaraid tagasi hoiab.

"Next," lausub räppar väsinult, seda on kuulda nii tema hääletoonist kui ka näha silmadest. Kuid silmates Marttenit, tõmbub ta nägu muigesse. "Hey, come 'ere."

Ta viipab käega enda poole ning Martten astub kuulekalt ligi, ta nägu tõmbumas punaseks ja käsivarred kleepumas keha külge.

"Ya like my gift?" Lil Xan küsib uurivalt, asetades oma käe üle Martteni õlgade. Ta on vaevu oma fännist pikem, kuid see pikkusevahe ei sega kumbagi. Lil Xan juhatab arglikult kokkutõmbunud Martteni fotograafi ette, nii, et nende seljataha jääb spetsiaalne beežikas taust. "Hey, I asked somethin'."

Martten noogutab kohmetunult, "Yeah..."

"Good. Now smile," Lil Xan tõmbab Marttenit endale lähemale, et nende kehad üksteise vastu surutud oleks. Järsku hüppab Martten meetri jagu kõrvale ning tõmbab käega üle oma taguotsa, kust teda just julmalt krabati.

"You okay, love?" Martten punastab, ta peas ringleb korraga miljon mõtet ja küsimust, millele ta vastust ei leia.

"You should sit down for a while, I'll finish this shit. Then we can talk," Lil Xan naeratab kuidagi imelikult ja patsutab Marttenit õlale, enne kui ta uuesti fännide tervitamisega jätkab, Martten aga juhtatatakse kõrvaltuppa istuma, seda siis Lil Xan'i enda palvel ning teine on liiga ehmunud ning segaduses, et vastu vaielda.

"I can't even say nothing, you look so fine. I mean, I ain't gay but these hoes 're really gettin' repetative as hell, ya feel me?" Lil Xan, või siis nüüd Diego, nagu ta käskis end kutsuda (oma pärisnimega), lobises edasi, enamus jutust läks aga kahjuks Martteni jaoks kaotsi, pooleldi oma viletsa inglise keele ja pooleldi ikka veel kestva šoki tõttu. Kuidagi oli ta suutnud peale meet and greet'i Diegoga kaasa minna ning nüüd nad siis istusid viimase luksuslikus autos, mingi uus Bentley mudel vist, teel mõne kallima hotelli poole. "All they want me for a quick fuck with some famous rapper, I don't wanna do that shit no more. Y'all using me. Could really take a break. What do you think?"

"I guess..." Martten kogeleb, mängides oma sõrmedega, et natuke autos valitsevat pinget vähendada. Kuid Diegol tundusid olevat muud plaanid, sest ta tõstis oma parema käe roolilt ning asetas selle Marttenile põlvele, kindlustavalt seda pigistades.

"What? What ya actin' all scared for? You got a girlfriend or something?"

"Kinda," alles nüüd hakkab Marttenile tema olukord kohale jõudma ning sellega kaasneb tonnide raskune kahetsus, eriti just sellepärast, et mainiti ta tüdruksõpra. Martten, kes pole elusees uskunud, et ta kunagi Lil Xan'iga kohtub, pole iial arvanud, et ta mehega voodisse suudaks minna ning pole ilmaski mõelnud oma tüdruku petmisele, kahtleb nüüd, kas astuda üle oma moraalsetest piiridest ning saada kogemus, mis jääks talle eluks ajaks meelde, olgu see siis hea või halb.

"That don't really matter though, I could still fuck you, if you're up for it."

Martten lööb punastama Diego otsekohesuse pärast, ta pulss ka kohe kiirenemas. Ausalt öeldes ei tea Martten ise ka, mida ta õieti tahab. Jah, see on ainulaadne juhus, mille möödalaskmine kummitaks teda terve elu, kuid kas Martten on valmis toime tulema ka tagajärgede ja süütundega, mis paratamatult sellise teoga kaasnevad?

"I-I've never had sex with a-a guy. It's not- I don't want to be gay or anything,"

"You worry too damn much. Besides, no one's gonna know," Diego naeratab, ta käsi libiseb vaikselt mööda Martteni jalga üles ning siis jälle alla, iga korraga jõudes ohtlikult lähedale millelegi, mida Martten iial ei laseks meessoost isikul sellises kontekstis katsuda. "Want a little something to ease your nerves? Get my bag,"

Diego osutab tagaistmel lebavale pruunikat tooni kotile. Martten mõtlematult painutab oma kätt tahapoole ning haarab nõutud eseme. See on helepruun Gucci seljakas rohe-punase-rohelise triibuga, kahtlemata väga kallis.

"Front pocket, there should be a zip-lock bag,"

Martten tõmbab Diego juhiste järgi välja väikese sinaka kilekoti, milles on näha paari tabletti.

"Take one, it helps,"

"What is it?" Martten küsib kahtlustavalt, uurides pisikest valget tabletti enda sõrmede vahel. See on ümmargune ning umbes poole sentimeetrise läbimõõduga, kuid ei kilekotil ega tabletil pole kirjas, mis see olema peaks.

Diego aga ei vasta, ainult noogutab julgustavalt, ulatades Marttenile pudeli Aura vett. Kahtlus on suur, selles tabletis võib peituda mistahes eluohtlik või tugevat sõltuvust tekitav narkootikum, millel on potensiaalne võime kahjustada Martteni tervist igaveseks.

Siiamaani on ta end lugematutel kordadel purju joonud, suitsetanud ning isegi korra kanepit proovinud, kuid mitte midagi rohkemat. Peamiselt tänab ta selles seltskonda, milles ta viibib. Alati on olnud keegi sõber, kes on olnud valmis Marttenit igal juhul peatama kui viimane liiga liiale hakkab minema. Kuid siin on ta päris üksi, pole kedagi, kes talle moraale ja eneseväärikust meelde tuletaks.

Martten ohkab, ta silmad täis ebakindlust, kuid usaldus Diego vastu on liiga suur. Fuck it. Ta pistab tableti suhu ning keerab veepudeli lahti, kallates ühe kolmandiku selle sisust endale suhu ja kurgust alla.

Diego patsutab ta põlve ja naeratab. Martten aga ei ütle midagi, justkui ootaks ta, et midagi juhtuma hakkaks.

Midagi ei juhtu.

"You really pretty, you know that?"

"S-stop..." Martten sosistab ehmunult, ta kogu keha tõmbub ühtakki pingesse Diego puudutuste tõttu.

"Trust me, you don' want me to," muigab Diego, jätkates Martteni 'paitamist' läbi viimase pükste. See jätkub veel viis minutit, mille jooksul on Martten endale päris korraliku erektsiooni saanud. Kahjuks aga on nad hotelli ette jõudnud ning isegi kell kaks öösel ei saaks nad Tallinna ühe külastatuima hotelli parklas kaugemale minna.

"Lets go,"

Näljaselt hammustab Diego Martteni kaela ning surub end kiirete löökidega vastu nooremat, teenides viimaselt kõrgetoonilisi hingetõmbeid ning oigeid.

"Pants off," Diego käsib, samamoodi hingeldades. Nad olid vaevalt oma hotellituppa sisse astunud, kui Diego Martteni vastu seina lükkas ning teda agressiivselt suudlema hakkas. Paari minuti pärast sattusid nad juba voodisse, Martten ilma särgita Diego all.

"Okay..." Martten kahtlevalt pomiseb, asudes oma püksivööd lahti kiskuma, selle käigus tekitades metalli kõlisemise heli. Paarikümne sekundiga saab ta nii kaugele, et Diegol on šanss tal püksid jalast tõmmata ning teisele poole tuba virutada.

Vanem tõuseb istukile, olles kaksiratsa Marttenil süles. Ta võtab hetke, et enda all lebavat poissi imetleda ning seejärel tõmbab oma valge Bape särgi seljast ning lennutab ka selle Martteni pükstele seltsi.

"So you've never done this shit before?"

"Not with a m-man..." Martten kogeleb, liigutades oma pead kõrvale, et ta ei peaks Diegole silma vaatama.

"It's gonna be alright," Diego haarab õrnalt Martteni lõuast ning pöörab seda nii palju, et ta selgelt Martteni nägu näeks. "I'm doin' all the fuckin', you just sit back 'n' enjoy,"

Martten noogutab. Ta tunneb, kuidas ta nägu põlema hakkab, kuid õnneks on ruumis piisavalt pime, et Diego seda ei märka. Kuidas ta saakski, kui ta kohe peale oma lause lõpetamist Martteni huuli ründab, suudluses peitumas vaid iha ja seksuaalne vajadus.

"You need prep?"

"Wha?" küsib Martten segaduses, kuna üheksakümmend protsenti tema keskendumisvõimest koondub sel hetkel Diego käele, mis esimese bokserites Martteni rahuldamisega hõivatud on.

"Prep, so ion rip your ass in half,"

Martten ei vasta, vaid ainult noogutab korra. Diego tõmbub eemale ning libistab end Martteni puusadelt maha. Õrnalt sikutab ta Martteni boksereid alla poole, vabastades viimase riista, mis kahtlemata vajab kohest Diego tähelepanu.

"Spread them pretty legs,"

Seda Martten teeb, olgugi, et aegaviitvalt ja ettevaatlikult, justkui kartes Diego kavatsusi.

"Relax, I don' bite. Well not too much anyway,"

Martten peaaegu, et naerab, kuid tundes midagi temasse sisenemas, põgeneb ta huulte vahelt vaid tasane kiunatus, põhjuseks terav valu Martteni taguotsas.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'll get the lube," nende sõnadega tõuseb Diego püsti ja lippab kiirustades toast välja, tõenäoliselt oma seljakoti juurde, mille ta esikusse jättis.

See annab Marttenile minuti hinge tõmmata, kuid vastupidiselt oma ootustele, mitte ei rahusta teda, vaid süvendab kahtlusi. Hiljem tagasi vaadates on selge, et Martten ei mõista oma olukorda ning eesolevat, sest muidu poleks ta iial nõustunud. Süüdlaseks võib määrata selle kahtlase rahusti, mille ta autos Diegolt sai.

Martten ohkab, lastes oma peal patjadesse vajuda. Nende voodi on hiiglaslik ning taevalikult pehme nagu oleks see mõnele printsessile mõeldud. Tegelikult näib Martten küll päris tüdrukulik välja, mitte just printsess, aga arvestades, et teda kohe panema hakatakse, võiks vabalt ta soos kahelda.

Kuulda on samme ning juba tunnebki Martten, kuidas voodile lisandub keegi teine. Kõlab läbilõikav plaksatus muidu täiesti vaikses hotellituumis ning Martten hõõrub kiunudes valutavat reit, millele moodustub paari sekundiga lillakas-punane käejälg.

Ühtäkki tunneb Martteni midagi jälle teda torkimas ning enne kui ta arugi saab, on Diego vähemalt kaks sõrme tema sees.

"Fuck," Martten lükkab oma pea kuklasse, valu ja ebameeldiv tunne võtmas üle ta mõtlemise. Õnneks on seekord Diego käsi kaetud mingi libeda ja külma vedelikuga, tehes olukorra mitmeid kordi lihtsamaks, kui see ilma oleks olnud.

Diego isegi ei mõtle peatuda, ta tõmbab oma näpud peaaegu välja, kuid surub need siis kohe uuesti sisse. See jätkub järgmised viis minutit, Martten meeleheitlikult krabades patju ja linu kogu selle aja vältel, tehes oma parima, et mõelda millelegi muule.

"Okay, thas enough I think,"

Diego lausub kindlameelselt ning ajab end voodi pealt püsti. Muidugi on Martteni silmad koheselt talle kleebitud, sest vaatepilt Diegost pükse jalast võtmas kõlab erootiliselt.

Imestusest vajub Martteni suu paokile, nähes kui imelikult vastupandamatu Diego riieteta keha on. Ta on seda tunnet varemgi kogenud, kuid mitte kunagi nii jõuliselt ja kohe kindlasti pole see olnud mehega. Diego astub tagasi voodile ning roomab Martteni jalgade vahele.

"This or doggy?"

Martten saab seekord isegi küsimusest aru, kuid ta ainult kehitab õlgu vastuseks. Kas on sel üldse vahet?

"Okay, get on ya knees,"

Martten kuuletub, ronides kohe neljakäpukile. See positsioon tundub talle veel rohkem ahistav, kuid millegipärast ei ole ärevus ega pabistamine kuigi suured. Diego haarab Martteni puusadest ning tõmbab teda jõuga enda poole.

"Ready?"

Martten ei vasta, sest vahet pole, mida ta ütleks. Kõik juhtuks nii või naa. Ta tunneb, kuidas miski kõva vastu teda torgib, otsekui küsides sissepääsuluba. Jällegi, vahet pole, kas Martten talle selle annaks või mitte.

Järsku läbib Martteni terav valu, nagu oleks keegi teda noaga susanud. Tegelikult susati teda küll, aga mitte noaga. Diego ei liiguta end, vaid laseb Marttenil, kes valu käes piineldes oma pead padja sisse matab ja käsi rusikasse surub, harjuda uue tundega.

Martten on juba ammu siit ja sealt natukene meeste vahelise vahekorra kohta kuulnud, kuid ta ettekujutlus oli olnud midagi palju meeldivamat ja vähem valulikku.

"Imma move," Diego murrab õhus valitsenud vaikuse oma perfektse häälega, mille kuulmisest Martten iialgi tüdineda ei suudaks.

Viimane surub hambad risti kui Diego oma puusad tagasi tõmbab, peaaegu väljudes Marttenist, kuid viimasel hetkel surudes kogu oma pikkuse mõtlematult kiiresti sisse.

"AGHH, FUCK FUCK FUCK," Martten hingeldab ning ega ta pole ainuke, sest ka Diego on erutatud nende ettevõtmisest, võibolla isegi rohkem kui ta endale tunnistada tahaks.

"Shhh," Diego laskub oma ülakehaga vastu Martteni selga ning suudleb hoolivalt viimase õlga. "It gets better,"

Ta hakkab uuesti liikuma, seekord julgemalt ja näljasemalt, eks ka tema on ikkagi inimene ning ei suuda oma ihale vastu panna. Varsti on tuba täidetud Diego raskete ohetega, niiske naha plaksumise ja Martteni nuuksumisega, mida summutab talle näkku surutud padi.

"You so fuckin tight, man," domineeriv ohkab, lükates oma pea kuklasse suurest naudingust, mida ta pole ammu-ammu kogenud, jätkates ühtlases rütmis Martteni panemist. Nende mõlema keha on kaetud õhukese kihi higiga, Diego kaunilt pruunid ning märjad juuksed vajuvad talle laubale.

Ootamatult aga kõlab Martteni suust vali häälitsus, mis ilma kontekstita kõlaks täpselt nagu kuuluks see naisele. Kuid seekord pole see järgmine valulik appikarje, vaid hoopis midagi vastupidist.

"More, more, more, PLEASE more," Martten sosistab paaniliselt, ta keha värisemas just saadud jõulisest, kuid meeldivast elektrilisest löögist, Diego riist oli tabanud just seda õiget kohta, milles peitusid just need õiget närvid, et ka Martten kogu üritusest naudingut saaks.

"As you wish, baby," Martten punastab oma uue hüüdnime üle, samal ajal tunnetades, kuidas Diego end peaaegu kuni otsani välja tõmbab ning seejärel hooga sisse lükkab.

"FUCK, DADDY- SHIT, I MEANT DIEGO- FUCK," paanitsedes surub Martten oma silmad kinni, lootes, et Diego ei pane ta eksimust tähele, kuigi südamepõhjas teades, et ta juba vahele jäi.

Mingil põhjusel laseb Diego aga oma võimalusel Marttenit häbistada minna, sest ta ainult muigab noorema üle ning jätkab oma puusade kiiret edasi-tagasi liigutamist, iga lükkega jälle jõulisemaks ja kiiremaks minnes.

Paari minutiga ahmivad mõlemad meeleheitlikult õhku, mis on nende kinnises hotellitoas palavaks ja lämbeks läinud. Seda aga ei mõtle kumbki, kuidas nad saakski. Diego krabab kindlalt ikka ja jälle Martteni puusi, intensiivselt ning kramplikult muljudes ta nahale sinakaid jälgi, mis hiljem endast suure tõenäolsusega tunda annavad.

"Fuck, I can't. I'm gon' cum. Fuck," sinna lisandus veel paar Marttenile arusaamatut roppsõna. Diego hääl näis meeleheitlik, nagu iga sõna võtaks temalt suurt pingutust. Martten saab aga sellest tundest väga hästi aru ning seepärast põgeneb ta huultelt vaid järjekorde ohe.

Kohutav palavus on põhjuseks, miks Martten lõpuks oma silmad avab. Toas on ekstreemselt ere, kardinad on hiiglaslike klaasakende eest ära tõmmatud, mistõttu jookseb üle sileda parkettpõranda suur kollane laik, ulatudes Martteni just ärganud kehani.

Oma imestuseks, ning ka segaduseks, avastab ta end täiesti paljana, mälestused eelmisest ööst on hägused ning ei jõua kuidagi kohale. Valguse järgi eeldab Martten, et kell on kuskil üheteistkümne ja kahe vahel, kuid praeguses seisus ei saa ta oma vaistus nii kindel olla.

Suur voodi, milles ta end lebamas leidis, on ääretult sassis, ainult üks-kaks patja on pääsenud põrandale kukkumisest, tekk on ei-tea-kuhu jooksnud ning Martten on suutnud lina endale kuidagi tekiks võtta, mitte, et tal tekki vajagi oleks.

Ta on täiesti üksi, toas on kohutavalt vaikne ning terves sviidis ei tundu kedagi teist olevat.

"Diego," sosistab Martten endale, olles just kõik öised sündmused kustkui õnge otsa püüdnud. "Kurat, mida ma tegin,"

Pettunult raputab ta pead ja tõuseb istukile, kuid vajub kohe tagasi selili, kui terav valu ta tagaosast läbi käib.

Martteni ilme on suhteliselt õnnetu, abitult vaatab ta ruumi laiali pillutud riideid, mis kahtlemata tema omad on, ning uurib muidu oma ümbrust. Öökapilt aga leiab ta väikse kollase märkmepaberi, kleebitult Diego Xanarchy beanie'le.

'It ain't gay if I was wearin socks.'


	2. Idüll || Marcus/Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matcus teeb järjekordselt halbu eluvalikuid.

Toas oli imelikult hämar ning ka kannatamatult kõhe, atmosfäär mõjus rõvedalt lämbena, sest õhk oli paksult täidetud tolmukübemete ja kopitusega. Ruumi ainuke aken oli suunatud põhjapoole ning ka õhuke siidisest materjalist kardin oli ette tõmmatud, niiet igasugune päikesevalgus, mida kella nelja paiku sel sügisõhtul veel õues särada võis, ei oleks nagunii tuppa jõudnud. Õhutamisest ei oleks ka midagi välja tulnud, sest aken oli kindlalt naeltega kinni löödud, vist sellepärast, et paar aastat tagasi kukkus keegi end surnuks sellele samale asfaldile kümme korrust allpool. 

Tõsiasja, et keegi selles samas kambrikeses oli otsustanud oma elu niiviisi lõpetada, andis toa auras tunda. Midagi oli väga valesti ja see tekitas Marcuses tõsiseid külmavärinaid. Ta oli paar tundi tagasi saanud käskluse oodata ühes linnaäärses, kuid keskmise külastajate arvuga motellis, spetsiifiliselt toas, mille uksel seisis roostetanud silt numbriga 429. 

Miks just siin, ei tea. Marcus vaevu leidis üles õige koha, millegipärast tuli tal õige ukseni jõudmiseks tühja koridori lõppu kõndida ja sealt vasakule nurga taha keerata. Terve kümnes korrus oli enamjaolt tühi, ainult mõni 'personal' kirjaga tuba, kuid peale selle mitte midagi, kui siis välja arvata sviit number 429. 

Marcus köhatas, tundes suus tolmu maitset. Kõik oli vana ja tohletanud, voodipesu näis kasutatud välja ning laual vaasis olevatest lilledest olid järgi vaid paar ammu kokku kuivanud õit. Tegelikult käis esimestel korrustel elu täis hoos, kuid ometi näis nagu oleks motell täiesti mahajäetud ning Marcus ainus hing terves hoones. 

Ta pea vajus igavusest kuklasse, vaikus oli rõhuvalt tappev. Mis küll nii kaua aega võtab? Marcus pistis käe dressika taskusse ning hooletult sobras seal, aga ei leidnud midagi peale kokku käkerdatud salvrätiku ja nätsupaki, millest ta viimase üksiku, kuid värskendavalt piparmündise maiustuse suhu pistis. 

Marcus sulges väsinult silmad, valmis iga hetk unemaailma laskuma, kui ta ühtäkki kuulis kellegi samme temast mitte enam nii kaugel. Torisedes tõusis Marcus puust toolilt ning kõndis akna juurde, olles valmis selleks, kui keegi peaks siseneda tahtma. 

Sekundid vajusid aina pikemaks ja pikemaks, Marcuse ärevus kasvas, kui talle jälle meelde tuli, miks ta õieti selles situatsioonis oli. Ta tundis jäledaid külmavärinaid üle oma selja jooksmas, otsaette kasvasid higipiisad.

Lõpuks vajutas keegi ukselingi alla ning peagi kohtusid Marcuse silmad keskmist kasvu noore mehe omadega, mis olid rohekas-hallikat tooni, kuid kuidagi elutud ning tuimad. Ta astus pead raputades üle ukseläve ning köhatas, "Sa oled siis see Marcus Eriks, nagu ma aru saan?" 

"Yea," Marcus kehitas ükskõikselt õlgu, kuigi ta pilgust oli näha hirmu ja kahtlust, mida ta iga hinna eest varjata üritas. 

"Sa keerasid ikka õige käki kokku, ma imestan, et sa veel ühes tükis oled," ohkas too tundmatu isik pahaselt ning sammus laua juurde, asetades sinna musta Nike'i spordikoti. "Kas sada eurot oli siis seda väärt?" 

Kust mina pidin teadma, et tal nii vähe sularaha rahakotis on? Marcus muigas sarkastiliselt ja pööras pead, et aknast välja vaadata, silmitsedes ainuüksi teiste lagunevate hoonete nukraid katuseid. Tõesti, miks peab nii väikesest asjast sellist draamat korraldama. Lõpuks sai ta ju oma rahakoti kätte, pluss veel peale Marcuse korteris tuhnimist viimase kõik vähegi väärtuslikud esemed, mida õnneks väga palju ei olnudki. Nende eesmärk oli olnud vist pigem Marcust terroriseerida, näidata, et mis juhtub kui valedelt inimestelt varastada. 

"Kui see minu teha oleks, siis töötaksid sa ammu kusagil meie hooramajas vanade meeste spermapangana, nuttes end iga õhtu tuttu, sest lootusetuse ja abituse tunne on ainuksed emotsioonid, mida sa enam kogeda suudad. Kuid bossil on mingi teine idee, mida sinuga ette võtta."

Marcus pööritas silmi, tundes jälestust teise sõnade üle, kusjuures jäi see tundmatu noormees täiesti ükskõikseks nagu oleks ta öeldu tühine mittemiski. Ta pilk oli etteheitev ning Marcusele tundus, nagu hoiaks ta iga hinna eest mingeid emotsioone tagasi, olgugi et Marcus ei suutnud sellele näppu peale panna, millega täpselt tegu oli.

-

Kell oli midagi üheteistkümne paiku hilisõhtul, Marcus vedas oma jalgu väsinult mööda kõnniteed kuskil kitsal kõrvaltänaval. Raske päev seljataga, ei soovinud ta midagi muud, kui et lihtsalt koju minna ja oma meeldivalt kõvale madratsile vajuda. 

Temast tuhises mööda musta värvi maastur, selle esituled valgustamas seda pimedat kesklinna tänavat. Auto peatus Marcusest paarkümmend meetrit eespool, kuid keegi ei väljunud. 

Marcuses tõusis kahtlus, aga ta ei lasknud sel ennast häirida, lootes, et süüdlaseks on ta alalõpmatu ülemõtlemine. Käed taskus, astus ta kiiresti edasi. 

"Kuhu minek, kaunitar?" küsis roolis istuv keskealine meesterahvas valjult, tõmmates keelega üle oma rõvedalt suurte ning katkiste huulte, kui Marcus oli peaaegu maasturist mööda saanud.

"Ei kuhugi," pomises Marcus vastu, valvsalt igaks juhuks parema käe taskust välja võttes. Vasakuga oli ta valmis iga hetk telefoni avama ja hädaolukorras mõnele tuttavale helistama, mitte, et tal neid palju järgi oleks. 

Mees lasi autoakna lõpuni alla ning ta suu tõmbus perversseks naeratuseks, mis ajas Marcust öökima. Ta tundis, kuidas tüübi silmad januselt ta keha uudistavad, nii, et Marcus juba kahetses oma otsust hommikul selga visata kitsad suurte aukudega mustad teksad, katkise lukuga dressikas ja selle alla vaid v-kaelusega liibuv särk. "Hüppad äkki sisse, teeks paar ringi?" 

Marcus raputas pead ning lisas kergelt paanitsedes kiirust, kuid muidugi sõitis mees temaga paralleelselt kaasa, ning ega kahekümne ühe aastasel väiklasest noormehel poleks mingit jaksu sellise auto eest ära joosta, niiet Marcuse olukord tundus päris täbar. 

Õnneks silmas ta umbes saja meetri kaugusel tulesid, mis tema mäletamist mööda kuulusid ühele kalleimale baarile siinkandis. Ta polnud sinna kunagi varem sisse astunud, ainult läbi suurte klaasakende kiiganud, sest nagunii polnud tal piisavalt raha, et endale midagi lubada, kasvõi sissepääsuluba mitte. 

"Ära jookse, kenake, onu tahab vaid natuke tutvust teha," irvitas mees jälle, ta hääl kare, tõenäoliselt pikaajalisest alkoholi tarvitamisest. "Kuhu kurat sa kiirustad?"

Viimane lause kõlas juba vihaselt, kuid Marcus ei jäänud ootama, mis saama hakkab, sest ta lipsas juba läbi suurte puidust uste, mille kohal rippus suur sinakalt helendav silt 'Aksel'. Süda tagumas mitmeid kordi kiiremini kui normaalselt ning jalad ja käed värisemas kui haavalehed, Marcus toetas end vastu seina ja uuris väikest nii öelda esikut, kuhu võis vaevu kümme inimest mahtuda. 

Kuigi ta teadis, et hädaoht on möödas, ei rahunenud Marcuse mõtlemine ning ta oli sunnitud ust paotama ja tänavale piiluma. 

"Oi, kurat," sosistas ta ja lükkas ukse kõvasti kinni, sest see sama mees oli nüüd auto peatanud ja ronis oma istmelt välja, ta silmad kleebitud baari sissepääsule. 

End kirudes ei näinud Marcus muud võimalust, kui et loodetavasti inimestega täidetud pubisse siseneda, kus isegi temasuguse vägistamine oleks tunduvalt keerulisem kui kusagil pimedas ning inimtühjas allees.

"Isikut tõendav dokument, palun," sõnas turvamehe riietuses vanem meesterahvas monotoonselt, kui Marcus esikust edasi sammus. Ta koukis kärmelt oma tennise seest välja kulunud ID kaardi ning näitas seda mehele, kes nõusolevalt noogutas. Marcus oli noorukist peale harjunud asju oma jalanõudes peitma, sest see näis kõige turvalisema kohana. 

"Sissepääs on kakskümmend eurot, klubiliikmele viisteist," midagi muud ei jäänud Marcusel üle, kui et oma viimnegi raha ära anda, pääsedes mingi suvaka vanamehe herpesest ja hommikusest taguotsavalust. Kurvalt andis Marcus ära oma kortsus kahekümnese, jättes talle taskusse veel kolm-neli eurot, kui sedagi. 

Marcus silmitses üsna kõrge lae ning suure põrandapindalaga hämarat ruumi, mille keskel oli lai baarilett, selle taga muidugi pubidele omane sein kaetud igasuguste erinevate alkohoolsete jookide pudelitega, mida Marcus nagunii endale lubada ei saaks. Kõikide napside ja kokteilidega tegelesid kaks paljastava riietusega naist, üks neist vaevu kahekümnene, teine umbkaudu kolmkümmend aastat vanem. Mitte, et naised Marcust üldse huvitasid. 

Inimesi oli palju ning muusika mängis, aga ebameeldivat lärmi ja loba, mida Marcus tavaliselt sellistes kohtades oli kogenud, polnud. Pigem tundus õhkkond vastuvõtlik ja hubane, kui välja arvata paar purjus keskealist meest omavahel sõimamas. 

Alguses kavatses Marcus istuda kuhugi võimalikult nurka, kus teda minimaalselt tähele pandaks, see plaan aga nurjus, sest pea kõik istekohad olid täis. Ohates tatsas ta siis leti juurde ning võttis istet kõige äärmisel baaritoolil, toetades küünarnukid väsimusest lauale. 

"Sa näed välja, nagu kerge kehakinnitus küll paha mõte poleks," 

"Ahh?" Marcus pöördus, märgates kõrvaltoolile istuma sättinud võõrast isikut.

"Mida sa tavaliselt jood? Vodka martini? Rumm coca'ga? Viski?" päris noormees uudishimulikult, ta sügavad tumepruunid silmad puurimas Marcuse hallikas-rohelistesse, värv, mis talle endale üldse ei meeldinud, kes teab miks."Mina maksan,"

Marcus kehitas nõutult õlgu, ta joomine oli piirdunud odava siidri, veini ja loomulikult õluga, viimane polnud talle aga üldse meeltmööda. Paaril korral oli talle sisse joodetud ka rummi või viina, aga seda peamiselt selleks, et viimane võimalikult kiiresti purju joota. 

"Ausalt öeldes ma näen sind palju parema meelega maasika Sangaria't joomas, kuidagi istub rohkem kui džinn ja toonik või midagi sarnast," koheselt viipas see tundmatu mees baarimehele (baarinaisele, kui täpsem olla) ja tellis joogid, endale võttes ennemainitud vodka martini. See andis Marcusele hetke oma kaaslast lähemalt uurida. 

Ta oli kindlapeale alla kahekümne viie, suhtelist noor võrreldes kogu ülejäänud seltskonnaga, kes samas baaris viibis. Tumepruunid silmad käisid käsikäes ka viimase tumepruunide lokkis juustega, millel ta oli lasknud välja kasvada, kuigi pea külgedelt olid juuksed ikkagi lühemaks aetud, andes mehele kuidagi korraliku ja hoolitsetud väljanägemise. Ta nahk oli tõmmumat tooni, selgelt päevitunud, seega täpselt Marcuse maitse. 

Ainus asi, mis kohe ta alarmkellad sisse lükkas, oli teise riietus; hall ülikond, õnneks aga näis see rohkem mõne viisakama igapäevase rõivastusena kui piduliku komplektina. 

"Sul nimi ka on?" esialgu tahtis Marcus midagi ninakat vastata, kuid otsustas siiski selle kahjuks, sest too tundmatu isik oli viimased viis minutit nii lahke tema vastu olnud.

"Lauri," Marcus sosistas, see ilmselgelt vale vastus napilt põgenemas ta huultelt. Kohe nagu instinktist ütles ta oma valenime, olles nii harjunud tegema oma klientidega, et keegi juhuslikult ta päris identiteeti ei paljastaks. 

Rangelt hoidis Marcus oma eraelu ning tööd eraldi, et need kohe kindlasti iial kokku ei puutuks. Nüüd oli aga lugu teine, palju lõdvem, kuid arvestades, kuidas ta peaaegu vägistamise ohvriks langes, ei soovinud ta tõesti kontvõõrale oma pärisnime avaldada.

"Robin, meeldiv kohata ka mõnda nooremat isikut siin, tavaliselt näen ainult keskeakriisis neljakümneseid siin. Külastad 'Aksel'it esimest korda?" Marcus ohkas kergendatult, tundus, et ta vale jäi märkamatuks. Ta noogutas Robinile vastuseks, kuid mõistis kiiresti, et nende vestlus on kuidagi liiga ühepoolne, tavaliselt oli esimene väga jutukas, kuid selle päeva sündmused olid justkui kogu energia temast välja imenud. Õnneks andis teise seltskondlik olemine ka Marcusele julgust juurde. 

"Jah, ma ei käi väga baarides, kuna mingid kuradi pervod lendavad kohe ligi. Siin on rahulik though," tähendas Marcus, natukenegi sotsialiseerumisse panustades.

Sealt läks nende jutuajamine üsna lihtsalt edasi, mõlemad nautisid kokteile ning pajatasid oma igapäevaeludest, peamiselt küll Robin, sest Marcus ei soovinud oma tööst ega muust väga detaile jagada, tal endalgi oli ääretult raske tõele otsa vaadata. Sellepärast Marcus jällegi lihtsalt valetas, et töötab mingis vanalinna kohvikus miinimumpalga peal koristajana.

Robin seevastu rääkis vabalt ja avatult. Ta väitis, et peale isa surma sai ta päranduseks põhimõtteliselt kogu oma vanemate elutöö, mingi ääretult eduka advokaadifirma. Kogu see jutt tundus Marcuse jaoks väga cliché ja mitteusutav, väljamõeldud lihtsalt selleks, et Marcusele muljet avaldada või midagi, isegi kui Robini hoiak ega ka hääletoon ei viitanud üldse sellele, et ta valetaks. 

Miks ta peakski? Marcus polnud inimene, kelle voodisse meelitamiseks peab välja mõtlema mingeid vaimustavaid lugusid või omama vähemalt viit autot ja mõisa Hispaanias. Ja tõenäoliselt oli ka Robin sellest teadlik, sest ega odavate räbalais rõivaste ning üldiselt lohaka välimusega Marcus ei meenutanud küll kedagi, kes mingit luksuslikku kohtlemist ootaks.

Juba varasest peale oli olnud kõige ülemõtlemine üks Marcuse suurimaid iseloomujooni, millegipärast ei suutnud ta kunagi uskuda, et elu ongi vahepeal nii lihtne ja üheselt mõistetav, tema arust pidi alati igas situatsioonis, vestluses või inimeses peituma tonnide viisi tavaliselt varjatuks jäävat konfidentsiaalset informatsiooni, mis võiks inimese otsust, mida ette võtta enne mainitud situatsiooni, vestluse või inimesega, drastiliselt muuta. Marcus võttis elu kui suurt müsteeriumit, mida tema, või tegelikult iga inimene, salapolitseinikuna lahendama peab. 

Samuti oli tal halb harjumus tahta teada kõike inimeste kohta, kellega ta kuidagi seotud on. Seda võiks ju nimetada paljaks uudishimuks, kuid nähes, kui kaugele Marcus oma tahtmise saamise jaoks oli valmis minema, tegi olukorra keerulisemaks. Tänu sellele sai ta tihti negatiivset tagasisidet oma tuttavatelt, sest kellele meeldib, kui tema privaatelus tuhnima hakatakse. 

Mitmeid kordi üritas Marcus Robinilt viimase eraelu ja karjääri kohta üksikasju teada saada, kuid asjatult. Vastuseks oli alati mõni flirtiv kommentaar, või kui väga halvasti läks, ignoreerimine puhta vaikuse kujul. 

Kell oli juba kolm saamas, Marcus oli ammu oma detektiivitöö nurka visanud ning teinud oma parima, et täiesti tavalist vestlust üleval pidada. Kellaaja tõttu oli rahvahulk kolmveerandi võrra vähenenud ning Marcus ja Robin said ebamugavatelt baaritoolidelt kolida nurkdiivanile, mis oli kahtlemata hea otsus. Marcuse alkoholitaluvuse, õigemini selle puudumise tõttu, oli ta napsine juba peale paari jooki, millest õnneks Robin kiiresti aru sai ning lõpetas nooremale jookide ostmise. 

"Tead, sinusugused mehed, kes tantsite oma kuradi rahaga ringi nagu oleks jaanipäev, te ei ole tegelt midagi," Marcus seletas, lohistades oma sõnu. Ta silmad hüppasid energiliselt ruumis ringi ning pea alatasa kõikus ette-taha. Kui Robin oleks talle muretsenud mõne kõige tavalisema õlu või viina, siis poleks Marcus iial nii palju sisse joonud, kuid et tegemist oli peenete kokteilidega, mida viimane polnud elusees saanud, ei suutnud ta vastu panna jälle veel ühele ja veel ühele ja veel ühele klaasile. 

"Kuule, ninatark, miks on mul tunne, et sa lihtsalt kade oled selle üle, et kõige suurem rahasumma, mis on korraga su rahakoti vahel lebanud, on sada viiskümmend seitse eurot ning, et mina võin vabalt endale lubada iga päev uue telefoni, läpaka ja pagana kakskümmend kassi," kergitas Robin naeratades kulme ning toetas küünarnuki lauale, ta keha pööratud kergelt vasakule, et ta Marcusega mugavalt rääkida saaks. 

"Käi perse. Kui sult su kallis roheline ära võtta, usu mind, sa oleks mitte kui midagi," Marcus nähvas vastu, ilmselgelt oli talle Robini öeldu rohkem korda läinud, kui ta endale tunnistada julges. Rahaga oli Marcusel tihtilugu jama majas, pannes viimase iga jumala päev proovile. Ta rügas vahetpidamata tööd teha, sageli midagi alatult räpast, ja see, et mingisugune temavanune uusrikas mölisema hakkas, ei läinud nagu üldse. "Mul aga vahet pole, mul pole midagi kaotada," 

"Või nii..." muheles Robin, avades suu, et midagi lisada, kuid ta katkestati turvamehe poolt, kes palus neil oma kimpsud-kompsud kokku korjata ja astuma hakata. Robin tänas teda sõbralikult ning aitas Marcuse püsti, et minema hakata. 

"Tahad, viin su koju?" õues oli hakanud tibutama, kuid õhk tundus soojem ja heatahtlikum kui neli-viis tundi tagasi. Robin haakis oma käe ümber Marcuse puusade ning tõmbas teda endale lähemale. 

"Ei ole vajadust, ma elan suhteliselt lähedal," Marcus küll naeratas aga sisemiselt oli ta ikka solvunud, nähtavasti võimendas ta käitumist suuresti alkohol, mis tal veel värskelt veres ringles, "Aga tänks," 

"Kui sa nii soovid," Robin lasi Marcusest lahti ning astus sammu eemale, justkui oleks teda haavatud. Marcus ei öelnud midagi, ta pilk oli kinnitatud kõnnitee kivist sillutisele. Ta kõrvadeni jõudis pettunud ohe ning Robini rasked sammud, kui viimane ümber pööras ja minema kõndima hakkas. 

"Oota, üks asi veel," Marcus hüüdis äkitselt.

"Mi-" Robin pöördus ümber, kuid ei saanud sõnagi suust, sest ta huultele langes midagi pehmet ja sooja. Marcus seisis kikivarvukil, käed takerdumas Robini kohevatesse lokkidesse, ta suudlus aeglane ja ettevaatlik. 

Esialgu oli Robin kohkunud, kuid juba paari sekundiga mängisid ta huuled Marcuse omadega paralleelselt kaasa, õrnalt ja hoolivalt, nagu kardaks ta, et noorem võib iga hetk puruneda nagu õhukesest klaasist jõuluehe. 

Marcus tõmbus minuti pärast eemale, ta nägu punane ja suul lai lapselik irve. 

"Hüvasti siis," sosistas Marcus kuidagi saladuslikul toonil, seejärel kärmelt ümber keerates ja kähku hakates minema kepsima.

"Küllap näeme jälle!" hüüdis Robin talle järele, endale nina alla muheledes, kui Marcus talle enne nurga taha kadumist veel lehvitas. 

Tundes endas meeldivat kihisevat tunnet, mis segunes rahulolu ja ka kerge uhkusega, muigas ta rõõmsalt ja pistis käed mantli taskusse.

Hämmastava kiirusega kukkus ta naeratus, see üksainus liigutus nullis ta tuju täielikult, sest mida taskus polnud, oli rahakott. 

"Kurat," 

Tol sündmusrikkal õhtul, õigemini küll öösel, jõudis Marcus koju sada eurot rikkamana, hämmastavalt vähe kui arvesse võtta Robini varasemat eputamist oma jõukusega. Kuid ikkagi tähendas see Marcusele palju, näiteks võis ta endale lubada midagi muud kui kiirnuudlid või odavad tankla saiakesed, need eelmise päeva omad, mida nad hommikuti odavalt müüsid. 

Võibolla ka uue dressika, heal juhul jope talve tulekuks. Ülejäänud raha kuluks nagunii rendiks ja kommunaalmakseteks, mida Marcus ülekõige vihkas, sest tihti jäi ta nendega väga hiljapeale ning pidi situatsiooni lahendama mistahes nurjatute tegevuste korda saatmisega, et ta oma korteris edasi elada saaks. 

Õnneks aga oli Marcuse õnnepäev, või vähemalt ta nii lootis, kuid muidugi ei saanud see olla vaid tühine lapsamäng, ainus kord kui Marcus oma kahtlused kõrvale asetas ja elule rooli andis, pidi kõik täiesti valesti minema. 

Viis muretut päeva peale Robini intsidenti jõudis Marcus oma täiesti peapeale pööratud elamisse. Ukselukk katki, viimnegi väärtuslik ese läinud ja ülejäänu, mis neile kõlblikuks ei osutunud, visati maha, loobiti laiali või labaselt lõhuti ära. Alguses ei saanud Marcus aru, mis oli juhtunud ning eeldas, et see oli vaid tavaline vargus, kuid leides midagi kirja laadset, sai ta kohe aru, kellega tegemist oli. 

-

"Kus Robin on?" päris Marcus peale kümmet minutit täielikku vaikust. Ta mõtisklus oli läbi saanud ja hakkas jälle ebameeldivalt tüütuks kiskuma, sest Robin, kes oli talle tundunud kui ülimalt lahke ja heatahtliku isikuna, kuid osutus midagi sotsiopaadi taoliseks, polnud tavatsenud kolme tunni jooksul kohale ilmuda. Marcus sammus tagasi laua äärde ning istus uuesti maha, otse oma vestluskaaslase kõrvale, mitte, et seda kõnelust isegi vestluseks nimetada oleks saanud. "Üldsegi, kes sa oled?" 

"Kas sa oled peast lihtne? Ma ütlesin juba, ta on teel siia." ta hääl kõlas tüdinenult, nagu oleks Marcus temalt midagi ekstreemselt lapselikku küsinud, miskit lolli, ilmselge lahendusega. Marcus torises pooliku vastuse üle, miks ei võinud keegi talle üheselt mõistetavat seletust anda, et mis põhjusel selline suur draama oli korraldatud. 

Kas Robini uhkus ja ego olid tõesti nii suured, et see tähtsusetu peaaegu tühja rahakoti vargus võis ta niivõrd marru ajada, et ainuke lahendus oli süüdlase elu täiesti pekki keerata? See küsimus, pluss veel ta seltsilise kasvatamatu suhtumine ärritas Marcust.

"Sa ei vastanud," 

"Kas ma peaksin?" 

"Kes mida peaks?" nii Marcuse kui teise mehe pilk suundus koheselt ukse poole, mis nüüd pärani lahti oli, ukseavas seisis Marcusele juba see sama tuttava riietusega mees, keda ta oli nädal tagasi Aksel'is kohanud, näol kaval naeratus, mis pani noorema seljakarvad püsti tõusma. Robin nägi välja täpselt samasugune, nagu Marcus oli mäletanud; sama soeng, ülikond ja eriti just see tähelepanuväärne lõbus seltskondlik aura, mis lämmatas enne ruumis valitsenud vaenulikkuse. 

Marcuse kaaslane tõusis hüppega oma toolilt, nii et see pauguga põrandale pikali kukkus, ilmselt valmistades viimasele suurt häbi, kuna ta silmad pöördusid Robinilt välkkiirelt tagasi lauale. Oma imestuseks märkas Marcus, et ta rohesilmne seltsiline värises hirmunult, nagu kardaks ta Robinit kui tuld.

"Kohtume taas, Marcus," muigas Robin, paremat kulmu kergitades. Marcus võpatas, tundes seljal külmavärinaid, kui Robin ta pärisnime mainis, seda lauses veel eriti rõhutades. Robini silmad puurisid läbilõikavalt tema omadesse, mistõttu ka Marcus pidi oma pea eemale keerama, et vältida teise lõhestavat pilku. Silmanurgast aga jälgis ta Robinit, igaks juhuks, kes teadis, milleks ta võimeline oli, arvestades, et ta kõigile probleemidele vaatamata leidis Marcuse, ja seda vähem kui seitsme päevaga. Kas tõesti võis ta olla lihtsalt advokaadibüroo omanik, või olid ka tema väited olnud ekslikud? "Millest te siis lobisesite, seltsimehed?"

"Ta keeldus mulle oma nime ütlemast," Marcus kaebas, ta käitumine sarnanemas väikese lapse omaga, kelle vanemad keeldusid talle seletamast, miks ta öösel ema karjumist kuulis, ning nüüd oli ta ülimalt pahane. Võibolla oli see nagu kaitsemehhanism, äkki tähelepanu temalt kellelegi teisele suunamine aitaks tal vältida, või vähemalt edasi lükata seda, mis tulemas oli, ehkki Marcus jäi selle koha pealt tundmatusse. 

Tuba täitus valjuhäälse naeruga. 

"Karlikene, miks sa siis nii ebaviisakalt käitud? Näita meie külalisele mingit austust!" itsitas Robin, käe Karli õlgade asetades, kusjuures viimane judises hirmust, kergelt eemale nihkudes, mida teine vist ei märganudki.

"V-vabandust,"

Rahul vastusega, kõneles Robin edasi, "Okei, aga asume asja kallale,"

"Lõpuks..." kas siis Robin ei kuulnud, või teda lihtsalt ei huvitanud, ei reageerinud ta Marcuse kohatule kommentaarile, mida viimane tegelikult kohe kahetsema hakkas, kui talle meenus see situatsioon, milles ta tol hetkel oli. Robi tõmbas Karli toodud spordikoti luku lahti ja tõmbas sealt välja mingid paberid. 

"Aega ja vaeva selleks läks, aga lõpuks suutis mu meeskond kõik dokumenteeritud informatsiooni sinust kokku koguda. I gotta say, ma ei oodanud midagi nii... siivutut ja ebasündsat sinust, Marcus. Loomulikult oli kohe teada, et sul on rahaga kitsas käes, pean silmas su kasimatut välimust," Marcus turtsatas Robini mitte-nii-taktitundeliste sõnade peale, "Nagu ma siit loen, on sinu nimele alates kahe tuhande kahekümnendast aastast rentinud palju erinevad kortereid ja motelle, kõik väga lühikeseks ajaks, niiet ma eeldan, et see seostub, kas kodust välja viskamise või ära jooksmisega, mis tegelikult mind nii väga ei kotigi. Soovid sa meile rääkida, mis edasi juhtus?" 

-

"Okei, siin ruumis veedad sa enamuse oma töötundidest, puhtuse hoidmine ja koristamine on ka sinu kohustus, kuna sul on rohkem vaba aega kui kellelgi teisel. Oma isikliku kraami eest vastutad ise. Kliendid tuleb kindlasti fuajeesse tagasi juhatada, vahet pole kui omadega läbi sa peale teenindamist oled. Kõik selge?" Marcus kõhkles, uut ülitähtsat informatsiooni oli palju ning ta polnud kindel, et isegi kui ta seda kõike korrata paluks, jääks talle see meelde. 

Lõppudelõpuks polnud ta kunagi taolise äriga tegelenud, kuid õnneks ei pidanud ta selleks palju vaeva nägema hakkama, ainult paar rahustit sisse süüa ja oma vaevu täisealist keha paariks tunniks neile meestele laenutada, kellele nende endi rahakott liiga raskeks osutus. 

Prostitutsioon, paljud pöördusid millegi nii ekstreemse ameti poole meeleheitest, muidugi oli ka neid, kellele see töökoht istus paremini kui ehitaja või õpetaja, kahjuks aga ei kuulunud Marcus nende erandite alla. Ainuke põhjus, miks ta üldse ennast bordellis müüma hakkas, oli raha; raha, raha ja veelkord raha. Äsja kaheksateistaastaseks saanud, tal polnud ei elupaika ega lähedasi, mis muud Marcusel üle jäi, kui mingi nägus meesterahvas talle ühel heal päeval tööd pakkuma tuli. 

Kolm kuud hiljem, seal ta siis oli, sättides end tugitooli istuma, valmistumaks poole tunni jooksul saabuva kliendi jaoks, kellest ta ei teadnud mitte vähimatki peale eesnime ning seegi ei öelnud Marcusele midagi. 

Esimesest korrast bordellis ei mäletanud Marcus palju, sest inimajul on vahetevahel kaitserefleks blokeerida mälestusi, mis muidu jätaks sügava haava inimese iseloomu, takistades viimasel normaalselt oma elu edasi elada, just selle vältimiseks surus Marcuse alateadvus tolle spetsiifilise hetke kuhugi pimedasse ja sügavasse ajusoppi, et see mitte mingil juhul enam päevavalgele ei ilmuks.

Järgmiste kordadega läks aga paremini, Marcus õppis samm sammu haaval oma olukorraga toime tulema ja end aktsepteerima, sealhulgas parandades ka oma töövõimekust, ronides kiiresti mööda karjääriredelit ülespoole, kõigest nelja aastaga teenides endale bordelli 'Idüll' ühe kõige kalleima lõbupoisi tiitli. Muidugi polnud ta kõige hinnalisem ja ihaldusväärsem, kuid mingit kahtlust polnud, et ta top kümne seas oli. 

-

"Niiet sa töötad prostituudina?" Robin muigas, kuid ta näos ei väljendunud üllatust, tõenäoliselt seepärast, et ta oli juba ammu lasknud välja nuhkida kõiksugu informatsiooni Marcuse kohta, "Ma ei mõista, miks sa siis ikka veel vaesuses elad, kui kõigest striptiis sinu poolt läheks üle neljasaja maksma?"

Marcust kortsutas kulme, sest Robini hääles peituv uudishimu ja vaevu kuuldav murelikkus näisid liigagi tõeliste emotsioonidena, mitte võltsitud selleks, et Marcust rääkida saada. "Ma kirjutasi lolli peaga alla täiesti ebaõiglasele töölepingule,"

"Ma ei imesta," köhatas Karl pahaselt, teenides Marcuselt vihase pilgu. Robin ei teinud sellest aga välja. 

"Seda ma kartsingi," 

"Ma saan palka nii, kuidas mu ülemuse tuju on. Mõnikord nii, mõnikord naa," seletas noorim vaikselt, nagu tekitaks teema temas suurt ebamugavust. Marcus ohkas ning sülitas oma endise värskendava maitse kaotanud nätsu põrandale, sest keda see sellises urkas nagunii huvitaks, "Heh, seitse aastat veel,"

"Seitse?! Kurat, Karl, me ei arvestanud, et see nii hull on. Persse," Robin vandus, õrnalt rusikaga vastu lauda lüües. Marcus pööras pilgu Karli poole, püüdes kinni viimase salakavala irve, mille ta küll sekund hiljem alla surus, kuid ta ilmselge tujumuutus jäi ikkagi märgatavaks.

"Mis?" küsitles Marcus ebalevalt, segaduses, et miks Robin nii pahane oli, kui see, kes kümne aastasele kokkuleppele suutis alla kirjutada, oli ju tema rahakotivaras Marcus, kelle ta just vaeseomaks oli teinud. 

"Tühja kah. Mul on sulle ettepanek, Marcus, juhul kui sa tahad oma praegusest tööotsast lahti öelda ja alustada millegi sarnase, kuid palju turvalisemaga. Palk oleks kokku lepitud ning kordades suurem kui su praegune," Robin viipas Karlile, kes näis esimese jutu peale suhteliselt pettunud olevat, kuid siiski haaras ta koheselt spordikotist mingid paberid ja asetas need Marcuse ette.

"Mida ma tegema pean?"

Robin tõsis oma toolilt ja sammus Marcusele lähemale, osutades näpuga tihedalt asetsevatele trükitud ridadele, mille vahelt oli vaevu võimalik välja lugeda just seda olulist informatsiooni, mis tal tookord eelmise lepingu juures märkamatuks jäi.

Õnneks oli ta uus tööandja niivõrd palju meeldiv inimene, et ta isegi soovitas Marcusel kõik kasutajatingimused ja muu taoline jura läbi lugeda, säästes viimase hilisematest probleemidest ja kahetsustest. Keskendunult, kuid innukalt asus Marcus asja kohale, igat arusaamatult keerulise ja ametliku sõnastusega lauset vähemalt kaks korda üle lugedes, et mitte midagi kahe silma vahele jätta. 

Olles lõpetanud, naeratas Marcus sõbralikult,

"Niiet sa tahad olla mu suhkruissi?" nii ta häälest kui näost oli kiirgamas lapsikust, mis ei kõlanudki niivõrd võltsilt kui arvata võiks. Muidugi oli see meelega, et Marcus saaks Robinile muljet avaldada oma kiire mõtlemise ja kohanemisega. 

"Sugardaddy või master, jah,"

"Mida sina sellest saaksid?" küsis Marcus umbusklikult, sest kas mitte ei tundunud see diil liiga ühepoolne? Jah, suhkruissi ja suhkrubeebi vaheline suhe on teoreetiliselt küll sümbioos, sest esimene täidab viimase esitatud palveid ja käsklusi, enamasti seksuaalses vallas, ja selle eest saab ta kas siis raha, asju või/ja muid preemiaid, "Ma mõtlen, et kas sa tõesti oleks valmis minu eest maksma?"

"Esiteks, sinu jaoks olen ma 'teie', ja teiseks, ma saaks ilma erilise vaevata ükskõik kelle, mistahes ühiskonnaklassist või soost, kasvõi tippmodelli, aga vaata, siin ma siis olen, ajan taga Idülli meesprostituutist taskuvarast. Marcus, sul pole aimugi milleks ma võimeline olen, kullake, ning kui sa tõesti ei soovi kogu oma vähest noorust raisata mitte millelegi, siis ma tõesti soovitan sul nõustuda. Mis sul kaotada on?"

Marcus kortsutas kulmu ning ohkas, "Mitte kui midagi,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitte-ametlik järg Esmaspäevale


	3. Kassid, vein ja šokolaad || Anett/Rasmus

I

"Missugune ta siis on?" küsis Rasmus, kui ta uudishimu temast lõpuks jagu sai, kuigi ta hääl kõlas ikkagi veidi kõhklevalt. Ta polnud just väga kindel, et Anett oleks väga tänulik, kui keegi peale mitut tiiru imelist ja väsitavat voodi jagamist ta isa kohta pärima hakkaks. Samas, see oli Rasmuse jaoks ainulaadne võimalus saada rohkem teada kurikuulsast Vaino Robinsonist (kui seegi ta pärisnimi oli).

Täiesti juhuslikult oli ta onu tööasjade pärast kellegi jahile sattunud, kus piljardit mängides kena neiu silma jäi. Täiesti juhuslikult osutus selleks Anett fucking Robinson.

"Asshole," Anett tõstis sigareti oma huultelt ja puhus välja piparmündist suitsu, mis aeglaselt aina kõrgemale tõusis, kuni lõpuks õhuga segunes.

Rasmus märkas, et erinevalt suitsudest, mida Anett enne nende tormilist seiklust linade vahel oli tõmmanud, ei jäänud praegustele enam punaseid huulejälgi. See pani Rasmust end veidi uhkena tundma - just tema oli olnud see, kes pani Anett Robinsoni huuled punetama, see, tänu kellele naise keha oli kaetud punaste laikudega. Neid polnud ju ometigi palju, kes oleks Aneti endaga voodisse saanud, veel vähem nii kiiresti ja nii kauaks.

Isegi, kui keegi oli mingil moel Aneti ära võlunud ja temaga saatana tangot teinud, siis tihti osutus see esimeseks ja viimaseks korraks, kui nad naisega kokku puutusid. Sellise saatusega mehed pidid aga äärmiselt õnnelikud olema, sest juhtus ka, et Aneti öise kaaslase elu enneaegselt kuskil prügikastis või kraavis lõppes.

"Ta on overprotective, norskab liiga palju ja ei suuda oma jooki pidada."

"Kuidas siis nii?"

"Paar aastat tagasi oli üks tüüp talle paar miljonit võlgu onju. Isa jõi end täis ja läks teda autoga taga ajama, muidugi automaat käes, sest tal oli laskmist harjutada." Anett jätkas, "igaks juhuks olid tal ka meie kolm koera kaasas, kellest üks oli veel kutsikas."

Rasmus muigas, "Temaga kohtumist ei jõua ära oodata."

"Looda, et sa ei pea."

Kuigi Anett tõesti ei soovinud, et Rasmus kunagi ta isaga kokku puutuks, polnud asi nii hull, kui algselt välja võis paista. Ärgem saagem valesti aru; Anett armastas oma isa, kõiki tema voorusi ja puudusi. Okei, võibolla neid viimaseid veidi vähem. Isegi, kui talle ei meeldinud mõned Vaino Robinsoni harjumused, oli Anett rohkem kui tänulik, sest ilma oma isata oleks ta elu üsna sarnane tüüpilise kuueteistaastase omale.

Oma emast ei teadnud Anett suurt midagi, ainult seda, mis ta isa oli talle juba väiksest peale väitnud; et ta vanemad olevat armunud olnud ja selles samas sügavas kiindumuses olnud nad ka lapse saanud.  
"Kuid sinu ema ei näinud asja pikas perspektiivis, mitte nagu mina." 

Niisiis polnud Anett väga huvitatud olnud naisest, kes ta praktiliselt beebina hülgas ja kasvatamise ainuüksi isa hooleks jättis.

Iseenesestmõistetavalt polnud Härra Robinson just kõige parem vanema materjal, arvestades, et Aneti suurimad lapsepõlvesõbrad olid inimesed, kes elatusid igapäevaselt mitte-nii-legaalsetest tegevustest (Aneti BFF kuueselt oli 28-aastane Ailer, kelle ametiks oli inimeste elude lõpetamine, kui Aneti isa seda parasjagu nõudis). Samuti vedeles laual tihti mingit valget veidra lõhnaga pulbrit või suuri pakke viiesajaseid, kõik, mida Anett üldjuhul ei puutunud.

Kuid kus jäi puudu vastutustundest, tegi Aneti isa tasa oma teadmiste, oskuste ja nippidega, mis ta muidugi Anetile edasi pärandas. Niimoodi kasvatas ta iseseisva, intelligentse ning sihikindla, uhke ja ignorantse tütre, kes ei kohkunud millegi ees, kuid ei suutnud hoiduda pillavast eluviisist.

Rasmus oli juba ammu lahkunud, kajutist väljumisel oli ta õilsa rüütli kombel lubanud oma armastatu (isegi kui nad olid koos veetnud vaevalt pool päeva) juurde hiljem tagasi naasta, kui Anett oma mõtisklustest välja kiskus ja riidesse panema hakkas.

II

Veidral kombel polnud see aga paarikese viimane kohtumine.

Kuu aega hiljem, Anett oli parasjagu järjekordsel oma isa korraldatud peol, sellisel, kus naised jõid ja flirtisid ning mehed suurte summadega pokkerit mängisid, samal ajal tööasju arutades (praegu oli pooleli äge vaidlus Robinsoni ja mingite soomlaste vahel, et kas peaks hakkama Türki eksporditavate eksortide hulka suurendama).

Kuigi oli see üks rohkem ametlikuma välimusega kokkutulek, üritas Anett ikkagi baarist alkoholi nuruda. Probleem seisnes aga selles, et ta isa oli rangelt keelanud kõigil kelneritel ja baarimeestel oma tütrele midagi kangemat pakkuda. Kodus võis Anett küll juua, aga kõiksugu üritustel oli see suur no-no. Midagi seoses mainega, mitte et Vaino ise poleks end iga kord keskööks puupüsti täis joonud. 

Igatahes ei õnnestunud Anetil ühtegi meelemürki kenalt baarmenilt saada, nii et ta pööras oma tähelepanu tagasi suurele avatud saalile, kui ta äkki tuttavat kuju märkas.

Keda muud, kui Rasmust.

Anett oli kohe esimesest silmapilgust huvitatud, kuid lihtsalt moe pärast ei lennanud ta oma endisele voodikaaslasele kohe külje alla, vaid püsis eemal, aeg-ajalt provokatiivselt Rasmust silmitsedes, niimoodi salatsevalt ja ahvatlevalt. Kui Rasmus Anetti tähele pani, oli ta vist päris üllatunud, kuid ei möödunud kaua, kuni ta aga oma nägusa naeratuse ja silmapilgutusega vastas.

Nii nad siis läbi terve õhtu edasi-tagasi flirtisid ning üksteist peibutasid, kuni lõpuks-

"Vaata, et mu isa meid ei näeks,"

-Anett Rasmuse kuhugi personalile mõeldud ruumi lükkas ja ülejäänu on juba ajalugu.

Tõepoolest suutsid nad oma toimetused (mis iganes need ka olid) ära teha nii, et Anett õigeks ajaks oma purjus isa autosse jõudis juhatada.

Edaspidi leppisid Anett ja Rasmus kokkusaamisi telefoni või sotsiaalmeediate teel, kusjuures mida rohkem aeg edasi, seda vabamaks ja lähedasemaks kasvas nende suhe. Rasmus oli esimene temavanune inimene, kes pealtnäha reaalselt Anetti mõistis; igaühel ei olnud tihedaid kokkupuuteid maffiaga.

Nagu Anett teada sai, oli Rasmuse onu üks Vaino Robinsoni koostööpartneritest.

"Ta on mingi IT-spetsialist. Ma ei tea, ta ei räägi väga palju oma tööst, aga ta vist aitab su isa internetipõhise julgeolekuga,"

"Nice. Kas ta oli see, kes tolle Saksa poliitiku pangakonto tühjaks tõmbas?" Ning ta lapspornograafia tagavara kogu internetile lekitas, jäi Anetil lisamata. Kogu too aastatagune skandaal oli Aneti isaga seotud olnud, kuid Anett polnud päris kindel, miks või kuidas.

"Täpselt."

Rasmusel oli ka raske olla niivõrd mässitud oma onu elusse, kogu aeg oli hirm ja paranoia, et mis küll saab, kui kõik järsku välja tuleb, kas ka teda ootaks külm kong kuskil rahvusvahelises vanglas? Anett tundis sama, isegi kui ta isa korduvalt teda lohutas, "Ei nad mind kinni pane, mendid kardavad, raisk." 

Ega Vaino Robinsoni keegi tõenäoliselt kinni panema ei hakkakski, suuremaks probleemiks olid kõiksugu rivaalgängid ja ennasttäis ametimehed, kelle suud Aneti isa rahakotti (pigem nagu maa-alust pangahoidlat) vaadates näljaselt tilkuma hakkavad. Sellele vastas aga Rasmus lihtsalt:

"Kui keegi tahaks tõesti su isani jõuda, peaksid nad enne sinust mööda saama."

Selle peale Anett naeris.

III

"Ah et kutsus külla?"

Anett ei oleks iial oma lühikese ilmaliku elu jooksul osanud arvata, et ta peab peatselt terve nädalavahetuse veetma vägagi tsivilisatsioonist eraldatuna koos Rasmuse ja oma isaga. Kaks ööpäeva. Kolmekesi. Rasmuse ja Vaino Robinsoniga.

Õigupoolest ei oleks ta pidanud üllatunud olema, nad olid Rasmusega juba üle aasta koos olnud, olgugi et ta isa teada vaid kuus kuud. Polnud ju ometigi väga ebatõenäoline, et Rasmus millalgi oma tüdruksõbra isa heakskiitu ja poolehoidu tahaks võita, eriti kui sellise positiivse tagasiside puudumine eventuaalsete ebameeldivusteni võis viia.

Lihtsalt kogu see susser-vusser juhtus toimuma hulganisti varem, kui Anett oli algselt eeldanud oli.

Uhke nagu ta on, ei leppinud Rasmus muidugi lihtsalt piduliku õhtusöögi või teatriskäiguga, nagu oleks teinud iga teine täie mõistuse juures olev inimene. Selle asemel valis ta palju grandioossema tee ja rentis hoopis oma (ja arvatavasti ka oma onu) viimase raha eest kolmeks päevaks massiivse jahi, millega oma armastatu ja äi luksuslikule Vahemere kruiisile viia. Aneti arvates ei olnud see ta isa vaatepunktist ilmselt väga muljetavaldav, kuna tolle mehe mõtteis jäid kõik tema tütre peigmehed alatiseks saamatuteks mehejuppideks.

Kuid vähemalt Rasmus üritas; mõte on see, mis loeb.

"Kui vana ta nüüd oligi?" Päris Aneti isa, kui tütar oli talle Rasmuse suurejoonelistest kavatsustest rääkinud, seda muidugi minimaalselt, et mees kohe käega ei lööks.

Ta võis vahel päris kapriisne olla.

"Kaheksateist." Anett torises, jälgides, kuidas ta isa parasjagu oma Kambucha seent torkis, "Kuidas see üldse sinusse puutub?"

"Okei, piiri peal. Ühes kajutis ei maga ja öösel pimeduse katte all ujuma ei lähe." Vastas Aneti isa järjekindlalt.

"Mida? Miks?" Anett välkus, "ma pole enam neliteist, miks ei või ma ise otsustada?"

Selle peale lõpetas Aneti isa oma kullakalli limase olluse sorkimise, "Sa oled alaealine, seega vastutan mina. Pealegi oled sa liiga noor, et sul oleks vaja temaga öösel koos olla."

Kui sa vaid teaks pooli asju, mida me Rasmusega teinud oleme. Anett aga ainult muigas sarkastiliselt ja hakkas sepitsema plaani, mis võimaldaks tal isa silme alt läbi lipsata ja romantiliselt Vahemerel loksudes Rasmusega paar uut mälestust teha.

Aneti oletuste põhjal ei tundunud sellise vingerpussiga hakkama saamine kui mingi vägitükk, sest olgem ausad, Rasmuse rikkalik alkoholiriiul oli üks korralik tõmbenumber, ning muidugi oli see strateegiliselt Aneti isa kajutiukse lähedusse paigutatud.

Okei, tegelikult polnud sellel mingit tagamõtet ega seost olnud, kuid Anett tundis end niimoodi mõeldes nutikana.

Järgnevad nädalad möödusid kiiresti ja märkamatult jõudiski kätte viimse kohtupäeva tähtaeg.

Esimesed kaks tundi nende ühisest puhkusest olid tõeliselt kohutavad ning tõenäoliselt põletasid need Anetti mällu igaveseks suure musta häbipleki.

Alguses ladus kõik suurepäraselt, kõik olid õigel ajal õiges kohas, Anett ja ta isa said ilma probleemideta jahile. Allamäge läks aga siis, kui Rasmus ja Aneti isa kohtusid, õigemini, kui iidse viisakuskombe tõttu ühinesid omavahel nende käed maskuliinsesse ja aupaklikku kätlusesse.

Oleks see aga nii lihtsalt kulgenud.

"Vaata, mehe käsi peab ikka olema selline-" sõnas Aneti isa teadlikult, puurivalt Rasmust silmitsedes ning samal ajal viimase kätt tugevas haardes hoides, "Ei ole sa mingi mees, kui käsi niimoodi lõtv kui kala saba on,"

Sellega aga Aneti isa ei piirdunud, vaid pärast poolt tundi plaanide detailset läbi arutamist ja laeva üle kontrollimist (mille käigus sai Rasmus osaks tipp-tasemel teadmistekontrollist jahi juhtimise ja merel sõitmise ohutuse kohta) suunas esimene Rasmuse Aneti kuuldepiirkonnast välja, nurga taha.

Anett pole ka aastaid hiljem päris kindel, mis oli neil kahel teemaderingiks tolle viieteistkümne minuti vältel, kumbki ei olnud nõus sõnakestki sellel teemal lausuma. Igatahes teadis Anett seda, et Rasmus polnud peale kunagi enam päris endine.

"Tegelikult pole ta nii hirmus midagi," ütles ta ikka ja jälle naerdes, kui nad õhtul parasjagu tekil einestasid, "kangesti meenutab ilma habemeta päkapikku,"

"Kes oleks osanud arvata, et maailma võimsaim maffiaboss riietub vabal ajal nagu ketšupipudel," tunnistas Anett. Päike oli just loojunud ja merelt kandus juba kergeid tuuleiile ning ta oli sunnitud kuskilt soojust otsima, nii et Anett otsustas Rasmusele märkamatult külje alla pugeda,

"Tead, sa isegi meeldid talle."

Rasmus tõmbas Aneti endale lähemale, mässis oma käed neiule ümber, ise rahulolevalt naeratades, "Mille järgi sa seda arvad?"

"Kui sa talle ei meeldiks, oleks sa ammu üle parda lennanud."

Tõepoolest ei visatud kedagi kuhugi, üle parda vähemalt mitte, ainult Anett visati tol õhtul voodisse patjade keskele, kuhu järgnes talle ka kohemaid Rasmus, sellal kui Vaino Robinson kõrvalkajutis juba norskas.

IV

Järgmine hommik oli sama särav kui see oli seiklusrohke; Anett, olles end ärgates Rasmuse kaisust avastanud, võttis missiooniks märkamatult oma kajutisse tagasi hiilida. Kell oli juba kaksteist saamas ning Anett polnud kindel missugust jumalat ta tänama pidi, et ta isa veel tõusnud polnud.

Turvaliselt tagasi toas, kus ta oma isa teada terve öö veetnud oli, veetis Anett ligikaudu pool tundi, et ettevaatlikult katta oma kaelale ja rinnale tekkinud lillakas-sinist mustrit. Õrnalt katsust ta igat individuaalset verevalumit, hammustust ja suudlust, millega oli Rasmus ta eile üle puistanud. Nii üleannetu, kihistas Anett endamisi.

Talle kohati äärmiselt meeldis, kuidas Rasmus teda nii-öelda märgistas, isegi kui ta neid ennemainitud tõendusi peaaegu iga elava hinge eest varjama pidi. Anett tõesti ei soovinud järjekordselt isale selgitada, kuidas ta juukseid sirgendades tangid endale kaelale kukutas ja nendest sinna suur kahtlaselt hambajäljelaadne sinikas tekkis.

Jõudnud oma toimetustega valmis, rändas Anett jahi avaratesse (liialdus: tegelikult oleks inimestel, kes pole kääbiku-mõõtu, olnud väga keeruline seal liikuda) koridoridesse ja sealt edasi kööki endale suupistet muretsema.

Peagi liitus temaga Rasmus, kellega nad peaaegu köögilaual oleks patustanud, kui Aneti isa poleks õigel ajal sisse astunud ja väga valjult oma saabumist kuulutanud. Isegi tema oli imekombel eriliselt reipas ja rõõmsas tujus, mistõttu hommiku(lõuna?)söök ilma vahejuhtumiteta laabus.

Päev läks kiiresti, Anett (muidugi teadlik varajasest surmast nahavähi tõttu) päevitas ja mehed vaidlesid erinevate kalapüügimeetodite üle nagu igas clichè romantilises komöödias ikka. Isegi Anett oli üllatunud selle iroonilisuse üle.

"Me meestega püüdsime sellise lõhe ükskord," Aneti isa hääl kostus üle mere rahuliku kohina. Anett pööras pilgu tema poole ja nägi oma isa kätega laiutamas, "aga kurivaim, hüppas tagasi vette."

"Ma olen päris kindel, et Vahemeres ei ela ühtegi lõhe, isa," hüüdis Anett, mille peale Rasmus naerma puhkes.

"Ole sa kuss, me räägime meeste juttu!" Nähvas Aneti isa vastu, kuid ta hääles polnud kuulda mingitki viidet vaenulikkusele.

Meeste juttu, hah. Luuserid.

Mingil hetkel otsustas Anett nendega ühineda, kuid isegi tema abiga ei suudetud pardale tõmmata ühtki kala. Selles süüdistas Anett kliimasoojenemisega kaasnevat kalade massilist väljasuremist, mida ta isa pidas lihtsalt vandenõuteooriaks.

Anett pidi endale tunnistama, et kogu nende reis polnudki algusest peale totaalselt hukule määratud, vähemalt mitte nii suurel määral, kui ta kartnud oli. Samuti oli tõsiasi, et ta polnud ammu end nii rahuliku ja lõõgastununa tundnud ning selle eest oli tal ainult Rasmust tänada (okei, ta isa võis ka osa credit'ist saada, ka tema oli panustanud). Tahtmatult meenus Anetile ta isa poolt korraldatud suursugune ekskursioon Taisse, mitte otseselt too kümne aasta tagune reis iseenesest, vaid pigem need emotsioonid, mida ta ka tollal koges. Teades Aneti isa tööd, tuli neil väikseid ümbermaailmasõite üsna tihti ette, kuid päris ilmselgelt polnud uhkete baaride, teatrite ja losside külastamine võrreldav reaalse hubase perereisiga.

Viimastel ei olnud ka neid isa töökaaslasi, turvamehi ja ihukaitsjaid, kes Aneti meelest ainult jalgu jäid. 

Enne, kui keegi meie armsast kolmikust midagi märkas, oli käes õhtu. Päike oli veel täies hiilguses nähtaval, aga siiski ähvardas varsti-varsti horisondi taha vajuda. See oli kõigi arvates ilusaim aeg ööpäevas, nii et Rasmus, Aneti isa ja Anett ise olid otsustanud kuni loojanguni tekil püsida. Viimane oli parasjagu hoos oma isa üle trumpamisega pokkeris (mille õpetamise oli ta suvaliselt inimkaubitsejalt välja kaubelnud umbkaudu seitsmeaastasena), sest Rasmus oli mängust lahkunud juba pool tundi pärast starti, kui ta vaene uhkus pähe saamisest liiga mitmel korral haavata oli saanud.

"Anett?"

"Jaa?" Anett pööras pea Rasmuse poole, kes veiniklaasiga reelingu ääres kaugusesse vaatles, "Mis on, kullake?"

Mõlemad noored ignoreerisid seda, kuidas Aneti isa Rasmuse hüüdnime peale teatraalselt oma okserefleksi demonstreeris. 

"Saad sa korra siia tulla?" 

"Ikka." vastas Anett ja tõusis tseremooniata laua tagant, mille peale ta isa torises, et eks ta siis pakib kaardid kokku. 

"Kõik korras?" 

Rasmus jättis imelise vaate merele sinnapaika ja pöördus oma armastatu poole, silmitsedes teda veidi nukral ilmel. Anett korrigeeris oma positsiooni talle sammu võrra lähemale, seljaga isa poole, et too ei märkaks, kuidas ta Rasmuselt klaasi röövib. Su peika on kaheksateist, tema valib ise, kui oma maksa rikub, pla-pla-pla, nagu see üks aasta siia-sinna tõesti nii palju loeks.

"Miks ei peaks, kui mul nii imeline neiu käeulatuses on," meelitas Rasmus, õrnalt mõlema käega Anetil puusadest haarates, et ta endale lähemale tõmmata. "Ma armastan sind nii väga."

"Ma sind ka," vastas Anett innukalt, hoides vasaku käega Rasmuse jaki hõlmast. Ta tõstis klaasi oma huultele, lastes viimasel tilgal kahtlemata hirmkallil valgel veinil oma kurgust alla voolata. Ega seda enam palju alles polnudki, ühest lonksust piisas. Ettevaatlikult poetas ta tühja pokaali lauale ja suunas kogu oma tähelepanu uuesti Rasmusele, kelle pilk polnud temalt kunagi lahkunud. 

"Kahju," sõnas Rasmus hetke pärast ehk veidi melanhoolselt, ta käed libisesid Aneti küljest lahti, "-kahju, et see kestma ei jää."

"Mida-" Rasmus haaras Anetist ning tõmbas ta enda vastu, nende huuled vastamisi- suudlus oli raevukas ja igatsev, Rasmus liikus liiga kiiresti, et Anett tema kavatsustele järele jõuaks. See tulisus meenutas veidi eilset õhtut, kuid nüüd oli kõik sootuks intensiivsem ja kaootilisem, nagu oleks Rasmuse viimane eesmärk Aneti huuli säästa. Enne kui aga Anett arugi sai, katkestas mees suudluse, lükates ta eemale, kuid ainult paari sentimeetri võrra, nii et naine ikka veel nende vahel palavalt kirglikku õhkku sai tunda. 

"Miks-?" Tõstis Anett oma pea (teine oli temast rohkem kui omajagu pikem), et Rasmuse näost midagi välja lugeda, kui oma hämmastuseks ei olnud viimase pilk üldse temale sihitud,vaid ta isale, kes kohkunult nende etteastet oli pealt näinud.

"Mul on väga kahju, Anett."

Korraks oli kõik vaikne. Meri kohises endamisi, lained loksusid kuskil kauguses vastu paadi külgi, Aneti vaiksed hingetõmbed sulandusid looduse igavesse meloodiasse.

Siis aga kõlas nii kõrvulukustav pauk, et Anett hetkeks kuulmise kaotas. 

Siit edasi koosneb ta mälu vaid üksikutest kaadritest, Aneti mälestustega filmilint kahjustada saanud mitmete traumeerivate tegurite poolt.

Aneti isa, kaks kätt rinnale surutult katmas suurt veripunast laiku otse ta südame kohal, variseb põrandale kokku. 

Rasmuse soojus ta ümber. Paar lausutud sõna, mis Aneti jaoks tuulde lendasid.

Järgmine pauk, võibolla kaks, ja Anett tunneb, kuidas ta vette langeb. 


End file.
